This invention relates generally to skiing equipment and more particularly to a mono-ski frame for use with adaptive ski systems.
Skiing has traditionally occurred in the standing position. However, this position is unattainable to less-abled persons such as those with certain spinal injuries, multiple sclerosis and other conditions. New adaptive ski equipment such as the mono-ski has been developed which allows such persons to ski while sitting down. Such monoskis are manufactured by Radventure, Inc. and A.T. Freedom Factory, Inc. and typically include a frame on which a seat and foot rest are suspended.
More specifically, these monoski frames include a lower rigid frame portion affixed to the skis and an upper rigid frame portion on which the seat and foot rest are fixed. A spring and/or air shock absorbing piston couples the upper frame with the lower to decrease the vibration transmitted to the ski seat when the ski frame is in use. Furthermore, in one common embodiment, these two frame portions are rotatably moveable relative to one another along a forwardly located pivot coupling the upper and lower frame portions together. Alternately, the upper frame portion is coupled to the lower frame portion by forwardly directed (from the lower to upper frame) pivoted link arms.
When a skier attempts a turn, it is desireable to place weight on the front of the skies to initiate a turn, complete the steering phase, and then place weight on the back of the skis to complete the turn. The effective arc created by these three phases of the turn are referred to as the "carvability" of the ski. Under typical performance or loaded conditions with the prior art monoski systems described above, the skier's weight causes the shock absorber to compress and decompress as the skier goes into and out of turns. It is difficult for a less-abled skier to maintain weight over the back of the skies during a turn using these prior art systems since the upper rigid portion of the monoski frame rotates forward when the shock absorber is under compression. Consequently, the steering control of the monoski under loaded conditions is reduced.
Accordingly, a need remains for a monoski frame in which a skiers' moving weight is directed toward the tail of the skis during the completion phase of the turn.